Destined Love
by csinycastle85
Summary: Tiffany finding out the one for her via dream. There is a bit of my culture included in this story.


Destined Love

Disclaimer: I do not own GH, ABC does.

* * *

Author's Note: I thought it would be interesting to write the story's illusions in with a mix of Chinese history. I will be using the proper Chinese names at first and then use the nicknames so it is easier to follow. Also to help out, I have listed which GH characters who in the dream are different characters.

**Starring (In Tiffany's dream)**

Tiffany Hill as Li Mei-Xing or "Beautiful Star"

Sean Donely as Ming Hu or "Tiger Emperor"

Edward Quartermaine as Li Yong Yu or "Courageous Universe"

Lila Quartermaine as Li Ying Hua or "Silver Flower"

Robert Scorpio as Li Jin Shing or "Golden Victory"

Tony Jones as Li Quon Chun or "Bright Spring"

Holly Sutton as Guo Fang-Hua or "Fragrant Flower"

Felicia Jones as Lin Mei-Hua or "Beautiful Flower"

Bobbie Spencer as Zhang Bao-Yu or "Precious Jade"

Anna Devane as Yu An Xing or "Peaceful Heart"

* * *

On the eve before Valentine's Day, it never occurred to Tiffany that one dream would help her find her true soul mate.

She had not been able to find the one for her ad the fact that she and Sean had been on again off again as they were both playing hard to get at times.

She have had other relationships but it did not work out to well it was either she dumped them or they split amicably.

However, Tiffany's luck was about to change.

She was just reading her favorite romance novel when she drifted off to sleep.

It seemed like she had not been asleep for very long when she heard banging on door and voices on the other side of the door.

"Big sister you must wake up now. It is two days before you are to be married to the emperor and there is a lot to be done," yelled Li Jin Shing or better known as Golden Victory.

_What on earth is going on? Where am I?_ thought Tiffany bewildered.

A few minutes later came another voice with the same tone of urgency.

"Big sister you must get up now or else father and mother will not be too happy with you," said Li Quon Chun or was better known as Bright Spring.

As she got up and got ready, Tiffany found out more about what was going on.

She was Li Mei-Xing the daughter of a well known upper class official from Tianjin, Li Yong Yu or "Courageous Universe" and Li Ying Hua or "Silver Flower". She had received the nickname of "Beautiful Star" for her rare beauty. She had also learned that indeed she was about to be married arranged by the emperor and her parents to the Emperor Ming Hu or was known as the Tiger Emperor.

Not much later she made it to breakfast where her father exasperatedly said, "My daughter you had me worried me to death. Don't you know that you should be acting with a sense urgency when are you are about to be married to the Emperor?"

"Courageous Universe, she was just trying to get her beauty rest," said Silver Flower and then turned to Beautiful Star and asked, "Did you sleep well my daughter?"

"Yes mother I did," replied Beautiful Star.

As the day went on she and her parents got a lot done and later that night she spent one last night with her friends, Guo Fang-Hua or better known as Fragrant Flower, Lin Mei-Hua or better known as Beautiful Flower, Zhang Bao-Yu or better known as Precious Jade, and Yu An Xing or better known as Peaceful Heart.

"I cannot believe it, you Beautiful Star are about to be married to the Emperor of China," said Peaceful Heart.

"I know," chimed in Beautiful Flower, "She is the first one of us the five of us to fulfill our pact of marrying into another well to do family."

Fragrant Flower added, "Are you ready?

"Ready or not I have to go through with it or it will be a source of embarrassment for my family.

All the girls then nodded. They knew exactly what she was talking about.

Precious Jade said, "We'll miss you so much."

"Awww I will miss you guys as well. Tell you what if it works out maybe you guys can come and visit me."

The rest of the night they girls chatted.

Early the next morning Beautiful Star got up at the crack of dawn to get ready for her journey to the Forbidden City for her wedding and her new life.

The day seemed to have passed by flash because it wasn't long until they had gone through the wedding rituals of paying respects to the ancestors, elders and each other when they were along in their room.

The groom picked up a special stick to take off the red drape. When the drape came off he was in awe. His mother's personal maid who had raised him as her own after his mother's death when he was young was right. He had married the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

After the drape was taken off, Beautiful Star was stunned when she saw her husband. She knew of his temper and that he also had a heart of gold. She, however, did not expect him to be so handsome.

It did not take long for the two to warm up to each other, and as Emperor was leaning into to give his bride a kiss a sound shattered the dream, it was Tiffany's alarm clock. When she roused it took her sometime to figure out what happened when she noticed that she was back in her Brownstone apartment.

From that moment on she knew what she had to do.


End file.
